MEMORIES
by kaisooexo
Summary: Taehyung sangat menyayangi pemudanya, hidupnya, harapannya, Jeon Jungkook—nya. Namun, terkadang takdir begitu kejam memisahkan mereka. "Jungkook, kumohon berbaliklah dan peluk Aku." / TWO SHOOTS; Kim Taehyung; Jeon Jungkook; Taekook; Vkook; Bangtan Boys; BTS; Sad; angst; life; drama
1. chapter 1

Ia mematut dirinya dalam lembar cermin itu, memperhatikan bayangan nyata yang ia tangkap melalui retinanya. Kemeja putih polos yang membalutnya begitupula dengan jas hitam kelam sebagai penutup semakin membuatnya tampak lebih tampan dari sedia kala.

Cukup lama jika hanya sekedar menatap bayang dalam cermin, sudut bibirnya saling tertarik membentuk kurva yang cukup indah. Ia terkekeh, sembari memperbaiki letak bunganya yang ia sematkan disaku. Membiarkan suara kekehannya menggema dan berputar-putar dikepalanya.

"Seandainya, aku dapat menahanmu lebih lama _lagi_ …"

 **Memories**

(I/II)

TaeHyung Kim; JungKook Jeon

(TaeKook; Vkook)

 _ **Angst; Sadness; Fluffy; Drama; Life**_

Bangtan Senyondan; Bangtan Boys; BTS

Proudly present a fanfic which is dedicated to our beloved bias

 **kaisooexo**

Cahaya itu tertangkap oleh kedua retinanya, terasa sedikit perih sebelum mengerjab; membiasakan diri dengan biasan matahari. Ia mengeluh, berharap _teman hidupnya_ untuk kali ini mengerti, setidaknya untuk tidak membuka helaian tirai itu terlalu lebar.

Taehyung membuka matanya perlahan, menyibakkan selimut tebal yang telah membekap dirinya hampir selama tiga jam itu. Yah, ia cukup mampu hanya untuk sekedar mengingat bahwa ia baru saja tidur sekitar pukul tiga pagi. Uapannya begitu terdengar jelas, begitu menderita karena rencana hibernasinya telah diganggu. Tapi, toh ia tak cukup peduli jika pemuda berparas kelinci itu yang terus menganggunya.

"Selamat pagi _Hyung_ , dan kau tidak perlu bangun secepat ini juga. Kau lelah, tidurlah lagi. Aku akan membangunkanmu nanti." Sarat akan rasa bersalah, pemuda itu berbalik menatap pemuda yang satunya. _Hazel_ coklat terang itu terus memandanginya.

Jika tidak ingin dibilang membual, Taehyung pasti tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan banyak pujian; betapa ia yang selalu terjebak didalam dunia lembut milik Jeon Jungkook— cih, pagi-pagi sudah bermain kata _klise_.

" _Hyung_ tidurlah, Aku akan membangunkanmu nanti. Lihat kantung matamu sudah mulai terbentuk. Siapa yang harus aku salahkan disini? Pekerjaan _editing_ mu atau dirimu yang keras kepala, hmm?" Jungkook berjalan menuju tempat Taehyung yang masih bersemayam, hendak menarik selimut Taehyung kembali namun sayangnya, ia ditahan oleh kedua tangan kekar Taehyung.

"Tidurlah bersamaku, sekedar memeluk?" Tawaran yang cukup menggiurkan sebenarnya; itu untuk Taehyung. Ia ikut tersenyum, membiarkan dirinya yang ikut terpesona kedalam senyum manis Jeon Jungkook. Tapi semua itu kembali meluntur, saat Jungkook yang dengan perlahan melepaskan tautan terhadap keduanya. Taehyung mendengus kesal, padahal niatnya ingin mencari kesempatan.

" _No way,_ Aku harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita berdua _Hyung_ , apa kau lupa jika hari ini kita akan melakukan _fitting_." Ingatkan Taehyung untuk hal yang satu ini, ia harus berterimakasih kepada _calon suaminya_. Senyumnya semakinmelebar, membentuk persegi.

"Aku hampir lupa, ah. Sebentar lagi Tuan Jeon akan menjadi Tuan _Kim,_ _duh_ senangnya." Ucapnya diselingi dengan tawa, ia cukup bahagia karena pada akhirnya ia akan melepas masa lajangnya sebentar lagi. Kedua tangannya ia eratkan memeluk Jungkook begitu sempit, hingga akhirnya terpaksa ia lepas karena Jungkook yang mengaduh.

"Maka dari itu, kembali tidur. Aku tidak ingin _Hyung_ mengantuk saat menyetir nanti. Dan malah berakhir dengan kecelakaan tragis dimana salah satu mempelai meninggal, seperti drama _picisan_." Jahat sekali, Taehyung langsung meringis mendengar tuturan Jungkook, sedangkan sang penutur hanya tertawa setelah itu pergi meninggalkan Taehyung dalam lamunannya,

 _Sepertinya lebih baik melanjutkan tidur saja,_

Taehyung meraih sarapannya, hari ini hanya ada nasi goreng kimchi. Ia memakannya dengan tenang, membiarkan dirinya yang terus terhipnotis dengan rasa yang diberikan oleh nasi goreng kimchi buatan Jungkook. Kedua matanya memejam, menikmati setiap sensasi nasi yang beradu didalam mulutnya, membiarkan lidahnya yang bergulat bersama setiap deretan gigi putihnya. Begitu _manis_ ,

"Selalu, masakan Jeon Jungkook yang terbaik." Serunya sambil mengangkat garpu dan sendoknya keatas, begitu kekanakkan. Jungkook hanya tersenyum sembari menikmati nasi goreng buatannya. Taehyung selalu seperti itu, selalu memberikannya frasa-frasa indah yang diuntai bersama manisnya gula kapas. Dan sejujurnya, Jungkook tak pernah bisa menolak jika dirinya cukup terhibur dengan kata-kata Taehyung yang begitu memanjakan.

" _Hyung_ ingat berapa umurmu sekarang? Kau tidak cukup muda lagi untuk seperti itu. Setidaknya didepan yang lebih muda." Tekan Jungkook pada kalimat akhirnya, Taehyung hanya mendengus— main-main setelah itu kembali menyuapkan nasinya kemulutnya.

"Dua puluh delapan tahun lebih satu bulan, apa itu cukup tua bagimu, hmm?" Taehyung menarik-narik alisnya, memberikan kesan canda seperti biasanya. Benar-benar pagi yang indah, yang selalu ia harapkan untuk dapat dinikmati setiap hari. Oh jangan lupakan betapa manisnya sosok Jeon Jungkook sekarang, pipi gembul yang bersemu dihujani dengan sinar mentari pagi.

"Sebenarnya iya sih, tapi tidak apalah. Aku takut, _Hyung_ akan jadi kakek-kakek jika tidak menikah denganku," Karena pada nyatanya memang seperti itu, Taehyung tanpa Jungkook adalah hari-hari tanpa rasa; Jungkook itu tempatnya berpulang, jika kalian ingin tahu. Karena Taehyung telah menjatuhkan dirinya kedalam Jungkook sejak lama.

 _Karena Taehyung benar-benar mencintai Jungkook, seumur hidupnya._

—o0o—

Mereka berdua saling memandang, Taehyung dengan kekagumannya dan Jungkook dengan ketidak puasannya. Ia menatap pakaian yang ia kenakan lekat-lekat. Sepertinya Jungkook memang tak puas.

Taehyung mendekat, menyibak surai hitam yang menutupi wajah kekasihnya. Hal apa yang menganggunya saat ini. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya diam, namun pandangannya tak henti melekat pada pakaiannya.

"Kau tak suka, dengan ini?" Jungkook hanya diam, sebenarnya ia ragu untuk mengiyakan pertanyaan Taehyung. Tapi, ia kemudian menggeleng perlahan. Taehyung tersenyum, melepas kancing pertama jas yang Jungkook kenakan.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?" Tanya Taehyung lagi, kali ini Jungkook hanya mengangguk. Meremat ujung jasnya pelan. Masih ada keraguan ternyata, akhirnya Taehyung membawa Jungkook, menggiringnya perlahan ketempat duduk.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook lekat, menggenggam kedua tangan lembut itu lekat. Mengelusnya perlahan dengan ibu jari, berharap Jungkook akan tenang dan mulai bercerita. Inilah hal yang paling Taehyung benci sekaligus senangi dari sosok Jeon Jungkook. Taehyung benci ketika Jungkook yang sulit sekali memiliki rasa percaya diri ketika ingin mengajukan pendapatnya namun sekaligus senang karena pada saat-saat seperti inilah kadar menggemaskan Jungkook meningkat.

"Baju ini terlihat sangat mewah _H_ yung, Aku tidak suka. Mm, Aku ingin yang lebih sederhana saja." Dan alasan Jungkook saat ini, benar-benar membuatnya ingin tertawa tapi coba ia tahan, kedua genggamannya melepas tergantikan dengan pelukan hangat yang ia berikan pada Jungkook. Inilah alasan terpenting mengapa ia sama sekali tidak bisa melepas Jungkook dari hidupnya; Jungkook itu begitu polos dan sederhana, dan _Taehyung menyukai itu_.

Jika dilihat-lihat sepertinya memang benar; Jas itu terlihat sangat mewah sekaligus elegan. Bagaimana kain yang digunakan tak main-main, begitu berkilau laksana emas padahal pada kenyataannya kemeja itu berwarna biru laut namun sedikit gelap dengan dihiaskan beberapa batu saphire disisi kerah belum lagi dengan ukiran benang emas yang dirajut disetiap sisi jas membentuk motif yang cukup rumit, sebenarnya. Tapi salahkah Taehyung jika ingin memberikan yang terbaik bagi _mempelainya_?

Ia melepas pelukannya, setelah itu membuka jas yang Jungkook pakai perlahan, membiarkan Jungkook yang hanya diam sembari bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah Taehyung akan marah atau tidak padanya. Setelah itu ia melepas Jas yang hampir sama dengan milik Jungkook, bedanya hanya dengan motif yang ditorehkan sedikit lebih sederhana.

"Mari mencari lagi? Kali ini Aku akan membiarkan dirimu yang memilihnya, Sayang." Senyuman itu tak kunjung pudar, bahkan semakin tertarik ketika melihat kedua mata Jungkook yang berbinar layaknya seorang bayi. Dengan perlahan Jungkook menarik tangan Taehyung dan membawanya ke _stan_ pakaian yang lain, hampir membuat Taehyung tersedak karena jas yang dipilih Jungkook benar-benar _teramat sangat_ sederhana.

"Aku memilih ini _Hyung,_ " Taehyung dapat melihat bagaimana biasanya jas yang akan ia kenakan nanti, hanya jas berwarna hitam kelam bersama dengan kemeja putih polos sederhana yang akan menggantung ditubuhnya. Tak apalah, jika ini yang Jungkook mau.

"Kau tahu mengapa aku lebih memilih ini, daripada yang tadi _Hyung_?" Otomatis, Taehyung menggeleng menunjukkan rasa penasaran yang amat dalam. "Karena, Aku tidak ingin orang-orang yang datang lebih memperhatikan pakaian kita tanpa mau tahu bagaimana raut wajah bahagia kita nanti. Itu benar-benar menyedihkan, Aku tidak mau _Hyung_."

 _Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Taehyung telah terjatuh didalam dekapan hangat, sosok lembut Jeon Jungkook._

.

.

.

.

—o0o—

Taehyung ingat, saat itu hari benar-benar mendung. Bagaimana awan kolombus yang berteriak-teriak memberikan peringatan bahwa hari ini akan segera hujan. Dan kenyataan tak berpihak padanya hari ini. Ia harus buru-buru mengurus masalah kantor tanpa mau mengendarai mobilnya. Dan berakhirlah seperti ini, pulang dengan fasilitas transportasi umum. Ia mengeluh pelan, saat banyak kumpulan pegawai yang mendesak saling tak ingin terkena tetes hujan, nyatanya malah tidak memberikan hasil yang baik. Mereka tetap saja basah, mengingat halte ini tidak diperuntukkan untuk banyak orang.

Dengan susah payah ia menggulung jasnya, sekedar melihat pukul berapa sekarang, dan begitu terkejut karena Taehyung tak menyangka jika ini masih pukul setengah lima sore, padahal kenyataanya ini sudah terlihat seperti hampir pukul tujuh malam. Kalau tahu begini, ia lebih baik meminta tumpangan pada Jimin, daripada susah payah menunggu Bus yang tak kunjung datang.

"Payah sekali," Rutuknya, melihat laluan kendara yang melintas, mengabaikan keluhan yang sama dari sekitarnya. Wajahnya kembali mengeras saat bus yang ia tunggu-tunggu langsung direbut dengan bringas oleh pejalan kaki yang lainnya. Dan sekarang tinggallah ia sendiri, bersama dengan pemuda yang dari tadi hanya duduk, sembari menatapi para pejalan kaki tadi dengan senyum. Bajunya tampak basah setengah, tapi ia tampak santai sambil memeluk erat tas ranselnya.

 _Begitu manis, dimata Taehyung._

Akhirnya dengan rasa percaya diri, Taehyung mendekati pemuda itu. Sepertinya masih terlalu muda. Ia membawa dirinya perlahan duduk disamping pemuda yang sedikit lebih kecil darinya, menggesernya perlahan sampai jarak diantara mereka tak tersisa. Taehyung mendengus kesal, saat sadar jika celananya malah menjadi kain untuk mengelap bangku yang basah tadi.

 _Pemuda itu tidak bergerak juga,_

"Kenapa kau begitu senang, saat melihat para pejalan kaki yang mengambil bus, apa kau tidak menaiki bus yang sama dengan mereka?" Cukup panjang, bagi orang asing yang sekedar ingin mencari teman bicara. Taehyung dapat melihat, pemuda itu yang tersenyum, _gigi kelinci_.

Pemuda itu mengangguk, "Ya, Aku menaiki bus yang sama. Tapi tak cukup tega, membiarkan mereka yang pasti sudah ditunggu keluarganya." Jawaban yang cukup sederhana, tapi cukup aneh. Selintasnya, Taehyung tampak berpikir sampai ia tersadar jika, "Apa orang tuamu sudah meninggal? Maafkan Aku, Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Kali ini ia tampak lebih menyesal, setelah melihat senyuman pemuda itu semakin lebar. Pemuda itu menggeleng.

"Tidak, orang tuaku masih hidup. Hm, boleh Aku tau nama _Hyung_ , Aku Jeon Jungkook." Kali ini Taehyung yang memberikan tatapan bingung, namun tatapannya kembali melebur ketika ia merasakan tangannya yang tergeletak disambar oleh tangan lembut nan dingin pemuda itu, ia menggoyangkan tangan Taehyung layaknya sedang melakukan perkenalan. Taehyung tampak salah tingkah sendiri, apa ia terlihat kaku sekarang? "Ah, i-iya namaku Taehyung, Kim Taehyung." Jawabnya diselingi tawa pemuda itu.

"Kau kaku sekali _Hyung_ , teruslah tersenyum. Sangat disayangkan wajah tampanmu itu akan sia-sia jika tidak tersenyum." Alasan sederhana yang mampu membuat Taehyung mengulas senyumnya, hatinya perlahan hangat karena kehadiran sosok pemuda disampingnya tersebut.

"Benarkah? Sungguh sulit menjadi seorang direktur ketika kau masih terlalu muda." Apakah Taehyung sekedar membagi keluh-kesahnya? Tidak tahu, ia hanya— ingin saja. Pemuda itu melepas tautan mereka. Setelah itu Taehyung sedikit terjengat kaget ketika tangan dingin pemuda itu yang menyentuh tengkuknya perlahan, memijatnya.

"Dan kau akan segera mati, karena syarafmu terus menegang _Hyung_." Senyumannya tak kunjung lepas, sampai akhirnya pemuda itu menyadadari jika keduanya terlalu dekat, ia segera melepasnya.

"Ah, Aku masih kuliah _Hyung_ , Jurusan Seni rupa, di Universitas Seoul. Berapa umurmu _Hyung_?" Taehyung terperanjat, ia cukup sadar jika dia bukan orang yang cukup terbuka, terlebih lagi dengan pemuda yang baru ia kenal sepuluh menit yang lalu. Tapi ia tidak bisa menolak, jika saat ini perutnya seperti tergelitik.

"Dua puluh lima tahun, sepertinya umur kita beda jauh. Kau masih semester awal, apa Aku benar?" Kalau dilihat-lihat memang benar, pemuda dihadapannya ini memang masih sangat muda. Lihat saja dengan wajahnya yang seperti anak bayi kelinci, walaupun dipenuhi dengan bekas air hujan.

Ia menggeleng, "Tidak _Hyung_ , saat ini umurku dua puluh tiga tahun kurang dua puluh dua hari." Dan Taehyung tak dapat menghentikan senyumannya saat ini, setelah melihat pemuda dihadapannya.

 _Ia kelihatan lucu, dan polos._

"Hmm, _Hyung_ jika aku inginmenawarkanmu cara tersenyum setiap hari, apakah kau akan mau terus bersamaku?" Pertanyaan yang tampak bodoh bagi Taehyung, karena pada nyatanya pertanyaan ini seperti main-main daripada menawarkan sesuatu. Dan bodohnya, Taehyung menganggukinya.

.

.

.

.

—o0o—

 _Dan saat ini ia masih bisa tersenyum,_

Dunia itu hanyalah suatu fasilitas yang diberikan Tuhan untuk menjalankan kehidupan, sungguh tidak lucu jika kita saling bercengkrama didalam hitamnya galaxy yang berwarna –warni, bukan? Tapi bolehkah Ia mengaduh, jika ternyata kehidupan yang diberikan padanya tidak lebih seperti bayang semu nan maya?

Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang bahagia, tidak untuk keduanya mungkin salah satu.

Taehyung melihat lembar kalender yang ia lingkari, hari ulang tahunnya— dimana seharusnya ini akan menjadi hari yang terbaik bagi mereka berdua, karena pada dasarnya Taehyunglah yang menginginkan tanggal ini menjadi tanggal suci mereka. Dan entah mengapa Taehyung cukup menyesal sekarang, jikalau tahu akan berakhir seperti ini lebih baik ia membawa _mempelainya_ itu menjauh dari dunia, walau nyatanya ia tak sanggup.

 _Maka dengan itu ia harus selalu tersenyum,_

Mengabaikan segala rasa sakit yang terus bersemayam dan membara disudut hatinya, membiarkan dirinya yang kian terpuruk akibat ranjau yang ia pasang sendiri; membiarkan dirinya yang tertatih mencoba menyusun segala hal indah yang telah ia harap. Mengkais-kais terhadap kehidupan yang tak memihak. Nyatanya, ia harus mengubur itu semua dalam-dalam hanya karena kehidupan yang tak memberikannya ijin untuk mengecap keindahan itu lebih lama. Kalau tahu begini, Taehyung lebih memilih untuk bersakit-sakit dahulu dan atau mungkin ia akan dapat memetik kebahagiaannya saat ini,

Tapi sekali lagi, _nasi telah menjadi bubur_.

Ia tak bisa mengulang, atau bahkan menerka-nerka akhir bagaimana yang akan ia sematkan bersama mempelainya, pemudanya, Jeon Jungkook- _nya_.

Ia memandang sepatu yang tampak lebih kilat dari biasanya, apa ia menyemir terlalu banyak? Apa ia begitu bersemangat saat ini? Ia menggeleng, dan membiarkan dirinya yang melangkah tanpa tujuan. Membuka gerbang pesakitan , demi _mempelainya_ yang akan bahagia. _Ia harap seperti itu,_

Ia membuka dompetnya, menatap poto yang tiga tahun ini selalu ia sematkan bersamanya. Menatap bagaimana indahnya dunia bersama Jungkook— kekasihnya. Selalu merapal doa yang terbaik pada Tuhan untuk Jungkook, agar dapat memetik kebahagiaan, walaupun nyatanya kebahagiaan itu bukan bersama dirinya. Ia kembali menutup sisi dompetnya, ia bertekad kali ini harus bisa terus tersenyum selama pernikahan berlangsung.

Bukan dirinya dengan Jungkook,

Bukan Kim Taehyung dengan Jeon Jungkook,

Melainkan Jeon Jungkook bersama mempelainya.

Begitu bodoh rasanya untuk terasa sakit sekarang, begitu tolol rasanya jika ia harus menangis sekarang. Mengapa ia tak bisa mempertahankan, atau setidaknya merubah keadaan dengan membawa pergi Jungkook bersamanya,

 _Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa,_

Gema lonceng saling bersahutan, ditemani dengan suara paduan suara yang menyayat. Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang suci bagi keduanya. Taehyung mengigit bibirnya, seakan ikut terbayang betapa kasihnya ia pada Jungkook hari-hari itu; memberikan segala hidupnya hanya untuk Jungkook dan sekarang ia mungkin telah mati— bukan secara raga, namun hati dan pikirannya.

Taehyung dapat melihat, bagaimana dekorasi yang terbentuk saat ini. Tepat seperti yang ia rancang dahulu, namun bedanya bukan dia yang akan bersanding bersama pemudanya, kelinci kesayangannya saat ini. Jika ingin diberi kesempatan sekarang, rasanya ingin saja Taehyung menangis dan mendekap Jungkook yang tampak lemah dari dirinya.

Yah, dari kejauhan, Taehyung dapat melihat bagaimana seorang Jeon Jungkook yang selalu tersenyum menutupi kerapuhannya. Jungkook dengan jelas, bergetar layaknya orang bodoh. Tapi sepertinya yang paling bodoh saat ini adalah Taehyung, karena hanya ialah seorang yang mengerti bagaimana keadaan Jungkooknya.

Tatapan mereka bertemu, walaupun hanya barang sedetik Taehyung dapat melihat betapa hancurnya Jungkook saat ini, ia sadar jika dirinya juga hancur tapi Jungkooklah manusia yang terhancur diantara mereka. Keputusan terbodoh yang akan membuat Taehyung menyesal dan berdosa seumur hidup adalah; membiarkan Jungkook yang tertawa didalam tangisnya.

Suara itu kembali hening, menyisahkan kedua mempelai yang berdiri saling berhadapan dialtar, seakan membiarkan orang-orang yang menonton ikut menikmati kebahagiaan mereka; yang pada nyatanya tidak atau mungkin hanya Taehyung dan Jungkooklah yang tak merasakan kebahagiaan itu. Hatinya semakin terpukul, saat melihat Jungkook yang mengusap air matanya perlahan, tak ingin jika kebohongannya saat ini terbaca.

Bibir merah mudahnya kian memucat, dilapisi dengan bedak yang ikut berair. Keadaan tak kunjung sembuh jika salah satu dari mereka tidak berlonjak dan meminta kebahagiaan mereka, dan Taehyung tahu jelas jika hanya dialah yang harus bertindak memberanikan diri terhadap kejamnya kehidupan. Ia tak ingin melihat kesayangannya harus tersakiti; tenggelam oleh keegoisan takdir.

.

.

.

.

—o0o—

Hari ini tepat satu tahun mereka memadu kasih, walaupun nyatanya Taehyung harus mengigit jari karena ia merayakannya lebih dua hari karena pekerjaan yang tak kunjung selesai. Taehyung tahu jika Jungkook itu adalah tipikal yang amat sederhana, maka dari itu ia lebih memilih _apartement_ mereka yang dirinya sulap sebagai tempat kencan. Ya, sudah hampir setengah tahun ini Jungkook dipaksa oleh Taehyung untuk tinggal di _apartement_ nya, awalnya Jungkook menolak dengan halus dan karena takut merepotkan tapi akibat kekeras kepalaan Taehyung yang beralasan jika Jungkook akan dapat lebih menghemat waktu jika tinggal di _apartement_ nya untuk pergi kuliah, maka akhirnya Jungkook mengiyakan— dimana berakhir dengan Taehyunglah yang lebih menyusahkan.

Jungkook tersenyum, mengingat-ingat perkenalan awal mereka. Tak disangka, hubungan mereka mungkin masih _sebiji jagung_ , tapi rasanya sudah seperti beberapa tahun berhubungan saja. Kedua tangan Jungkook meremat tangan Taehyung yang menutup kedua matanya— menggenggamnya dengan lembut. Sebenarnya ini sudah benar-benar terlalu _tempo dulu_ jika harus masih melakukan perayaan seperti ini; tapi mari kembali kita salahkan ide kolot seorang Kim Taehyung.

Dan Jungkook tak bisa untuk tidak terus menyunggingkan senyuman, saat khayalan dengan kenyataan yang berbanding terbalik. Jungkook berpikir akan ada semacam sebotol wine yang diikat dengan pita biru muda yang diikat disisi botolnya, atau mungkin gelas bertangkai yang menemani makan malam mereka; dan mungkin bisa saja ditemani dengan lilin ditengah meja mereka. Nyatanya tidak, yang ada saat ini hanyalah dua piring _spagheti_ hampir gosong, ditemani dengan makanan cepat saji yang mengelilingi meja makan mereka dan beberapa minuman _soft drink_. Jungkook tak henti terkikik sembari memeluk Taehyung gemas. Ia tahu, Taehyung tidak cukup sempurna sama seperti dirinya tapi takdir malah berkata jika mereka berdua cocok.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, menggaruki tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Jungkook dapat melihat Taehyung yang masih mengenakan celemek dengan noda hitam disela-sela kemeja putihnya. "Mungkin ini bukan yang terbaik atau malah tidak, tapi aku mencoba berusaha untukmu Jeon Jungkook. Selalu bersamaku yah?"

Tanpa syarat apapun Jungkook hanya mengangguk, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap lelaki yang lebih tua. Wajahnya ia istirahatkan dipundak Taehyung, mencium segala aroma yang saling tercampur; begitu memabukkan. Tak terasa air matanya mengalir, menangisi kebahagiaan yang tak kunjung pudar. "Terimakasih banyak _Hyung_ , aku berjanji akan terus bersamamu. _Kumohon peluk Aku_."

Dan Jungkook dapat merasakan dirinya, yang jatuh kedalam rengkuhan Taehyung yang kokoh. Menjawab segala kegelisahan yang terjadi antar keduanya; mereka saling mencintai dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Kau adalah hidupku, Aku telah menyerahkan segalanya padamu, Jungkook. Kumohon, teruslah bersamaku. Apapun yang terjadi berbaliklah dan peluk Aku. Karena sejujurnya, Aku membutuhkanmu— sangat membutuhkanmu."

 _ **Apapun yang terjadi berbaliklah dan peluk Aku**_

…..

 _ **Bersambung***_

…..

Baiklah, sebenarnya ini aku rencanakan untuk diselesaikan dalam satu chapter saja; tapi karena takut terlalu panjang, dipotong aja kali ya xD. Dan ah, apa ini kelihatan Angstnya? Kayaknya gak deh hahaha. Inginnya sih buat yang fluff tapi tetep sedih. Dan sebenarnya aku juga bener-bener gak tega buat TaeKook sedih, tapi mau gimana lagi; Aku itu manusia yang suka angst xD

Dan kalian mau ending yang gimana ini? Sedih atau Senang? Yang pertama aja kali ya? Kkk.

Maaf juga, kalau tulisanku nggak bagus-bagus amet, maunya sih menghibur.

Oh ya, berhubung membacanya gak ada bayaran, boleh kali ya klik button love atau follow dan Riview, hehehe…

Salam Fanboy,

kaisooexo


	2. II

_Taehyung mengerti, Jungkook selalu mengajarkannya untuk terus tersenyum apapun keadaannya._

Saat itu hujan tampak lebih lebat dari biasanya, cukup tidak mungkin sebenarnya karena pada kenyataannya sebentar lagi menuju musim dingin. Dan kali ini Taehyung benar-benar menyesali anggukannya yang menuruti Jungkook untuk pulang sendirian ke Busan, rumahnya. Ini sudah kunjung dua hari Jungkook pergi namun tak satupun dari panggilan Taehyung memiliki jawaban.

Sejujurnya, Taehyung benar-benar menyayangkan segalanya— menyayangkan dirinya yang bahkan sudah hampir tiga tahun ini menjalin kasih dengan Jungkook namun sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang tua Jungkook. Anak itu selalu beralasan, jika semua ada waktunya dan dua minggu lagi mereka akan menikah; Taehyung masih belum tau siapa orang tua Jungkook.

Namun semuanya ia tepis jauh-jauh, Jungkook sudah berjanji setelah kepulangannya dari Busan maka Ia akan memperkenalkan Taehyung kepada keluarganya. Taehyung mengambil napas, cukup dalam dan berat karena sejujurnya ia masih sangat khawatir dengan pemuda itu. Bayangan lampu malam yang meremang membias dari kaca jendela semakin membuatnya khawatir, bagaimana keadaan Jungkook sekarang apa ia baik-baik saja? Taehyung harap _ya_.

Dentingan jam berlalu, detik demi detik berganti dengan waktu jam yang silih berganti. Taehyung tak bisa menampik, jika dirinya dilanda akan kecemasan hingga lamunannya membuyar tergantikan dengan bunyi bel yang menggema dari luar.

Langkahnya terhenti sesaat, menampilkan wajah keterkejutan luar biasa saat daun pintu ia buka. Itu Jungkook, tampak kacau bahkan sangat berantakan dari yang Taehyung harapkan. Belah bibirnya terbuka, bermaksud ingin bertanya sebelum Jungkook yang mencelahnya dengan pelukan yang erat.

 _Namun dingin,_

Karena Jungkook basah kuyub ditengah malam, kepalanya menggeleng saat Taehyung menawarinya masuk. Membiarkan dirinya yang melepas pelukan mereka dan digantikan dengan sebuah tautan. Taehyung ingin kembali bicara, namun senyuman Jungkook sekarang membuatnya bungkam.

"Jungkook-ah, kenapa Kau basah seperti ini? D-dan, Oh ya Tuhan. Pipimu lebam? Jungkook ada apa ini?" Taehyung semakin meringis ketika Jungkook hanya tersenyum sembari memegang pipinya yang tampak bengkak, ia sedikit mengaduh namun kembali menggeleng.

" _Hyung,_ kau pernah berjanji padaku untuk terus tersenyum bukan?" Pertanyaannya diluar logika Taehyung sekarang, namun ia tetap mengangguk. Hari yang semakin larut membuat dirinya semakin cemas akan pemuda dihadapannya ini; namun entah mengapa lidahnya semakin keluh hanya untuk bicara.

"Luka ini, sebenarnya— Taehyung dapat mendengar suara itu gemetaran, Jungkook tidak mengigil dan Taehyung tau itu— dari Ayahku, _Hyung_. Ia sudah tau semuanya—.. ia tidak.." Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidup Taehyung ia melihat Jungkook, _menangis_.

"Jungkook-ah, ayo masuk. Benahi dirimu, setelah itu bercerita." Tapi hasilnya masih sama saja, Jungkook yang menggeleng semakin mengeratkan tautan mereka untuk tetap mempertahankan posisi mereka. "Hiks,… Ayah sudah tau hubungan kita, dan A-ayah memukulku Ia tidak memberiku kesempatan bicara, Ia tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk bicara _Hyung_. Aku sudah memohon kepadanya.. t-tapi Ayah semakin memukuliku, hiks.. Ayah tidak ingin mendengarkanku jika Aku benar-benar bahagia bersamamu. Ia bilang jika, hiks… Aku akan membuat Ia malu, Aku akan membuat keluarga kami terhina, Ia bilang Ia menyesal memiliki anak sepertiku, dan.. _Hyung_ hiks, dia akan menikahiku dengan wanita pilihannya."

 _Dunianya seakan dijungkir balikkan,_

Taehyung tak bisa lagi menahan segalanya, ia juga seorang manusia. Dan cukup menyakitkan jika manusia yang ia cintai harus terluka seperti ini. " Aku akan bicara pada orang tuamu Jungkook, Aku akan meminta restu darinya." Ucapan bulat Taehyung ikut meredam bersama dengan debit hujan yang semakin membesar, tak setuju itukah takdir pada mereka?

Jungkook semakin menggeleng, ia tampak ketakutan bahkan lebih dari sebelumnya dan bodohnya kedua mata Taehyung dapat menangkap bagaimana sirat kilat Jungkook yang semakin meredup. "Tidak _Hyung_ , ku mohon. Aku..A-aku tidak ingin melihatmu sama sepertiku. Dan, Aku juga sangat menyayangi Ayah..kumohon."

"A-aku akan menikah dengan wanita itu, ya sebentar lagi Aku akan menikah _Hyung_." Kalimat itu menggema digendang telinga Taehyung, kalimat sederhana yang seakan menimpa jiwanya yang tak mampu untuk berkutik, nyatanya Taehyung memang _lemah._

"Kamu egois, Jungkook. Mengapa kamu seegois ini? Kamu bukan Jungkook yang aku kenal. Kamu tidak mungkin selemah ini, benarkan?" Taehyung semakin frustasi, ia tak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana perasaanya saat ini, karena pertanyaan itu seakan terpantul untuk dirinya, menyalahkan Taehyung yang lemah ini.

"Apa kamu tidak ingat kita sudah menebar undangan pernikahan kita tepat dihari ulang tahunku nanti, dan itu dua minggu lagi Jungkook! Apa kamu tahu bagaimana lelahnya kita berdua yang menyusun dekorasi? Bahkan kamu tidak ingin ada peran orang lain dipernikahanmu ini, bersamaku? Apa kamu lupa dengan baju yang telah kita beli? Kamu menginginkan kesederhanaan agar para tamu tidak hanya memperhatikan segala dekorasi pernikahan kita, namun wajah dari kebahagiaan kita Jungkook?! Apa kamu tidak ingin menyandang margaku? Marga seorang Kim yang telah ku janjikan untukmu? Kamu egois Jungkook-ah.." Taehyung marah, ia kesal, kecewa, frustasi, lelah bahkan untuk menangispun rasanya sungguh tak sanggup. Ia hanya ingin menggenggam kebahagiaannya, tapi mengapa Tuhan sekejam ini padanya? Siapa yang harus ia salahkan?

Jungkook menggeleng, ia tersenyum. "Aku bahkan masih sangat ingat _Hyung_ , tapi pada kenyataannya takdir tidak mengizinkan kita—"

"— **Tidak** , Jungkook! Tapi kamu yang tidak ingin merubah takdir, kamu tidak ingin berlari bersamaku! Kamu jahat Jungkook-ah… Kamu tahu, Aku telah menyerahkan seluruh hidupku untukmu, bagaimana bisa aku hidup setelah kepergianmu?"

"Selamat ulang tahun _Hyung_ , maaf mengucapkan nya terlalu cepat. Aku takut kita tidak akan bertemu lagi. A-aku harus pergi, maafkan Aku."

Taehyung tak rela, ia kembali mendekap Jungkook kepelukannya bahkan sangat erat tanpa peduli bagaimana Jungkook yang mengaduh; jika Jungkook tidak ingin lari dari takdir maka Taehyung yang harus memaksa. Jungkook terkekeh, "Jangan berpikir untuk membawaku pergi _Hyung_ , karena pada kenyataannya hatiku telah bersamamu sejak lama. Kamu adalah rumahku, _Hyung_. Aku akan pulang jika itu saatnya, A-aku hiks..a—"

"Menikahlah dengannya, tepat dihari ulang tahunku nanti, seperti yang telah kita rencanakan sebelumnya."

 _Dan Taehyung tahu, jika kedua hati mereka telah retak._

 **Memories**

(II/II)

TaeHyung Kim; JungKook Jeon

(TaeKook; Vkook)

 _ **Angst; Sadness; Fluffy; Drama; Life**_

Bangtan Senyondan; Bangtan Boys; BTS

Proudly present a fanfic which is dedicated to our beloved bias

 **kaisooexo**

"Apa kamu tidak risih dengan pandangan mereka, Jungkook-ah?" Jungkook menggeleng dan semakin mengeratkan tautan mereka, saat ini musim gugur dan Jungkook kelihatan lebih senang dari biasanya. Kedua matanya terpejam sembari menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa mereka; kedua bibirnya tersenyum membiarkan bongkahan _ice cream_ yang ikut meleleh didalam mulutnya.

"Tidak _Hyung_ , Biarkan saja mereka toh Aku bahagia seperti ini. Bagaimana dengan _Hyung_?" Taehyung mengikuti menggeleng, kali ini mencoba untuk tidak lebih peduli terhadap para pejalan kaki yang melihat mereka berdua. "Aku bahkan tidak ambil pusing dengan mereka, Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, itu saja." Ya, karena Taehyung tau sebelum mengambil keputusan untuk menyerahkan dirinya kepada Jungkook. Ia tahu, hubungan seperti ini benar-benar tabu bagi kalangan heteroditas seperti mereka tapi siapa yang cukup peduli, jika dirinya dan Jungkook sudah saling mencintai.

"Terimakasih _Hyung,_ " Jungkook membuka kedua matanya, tersenyum lebar seakan tak ada waktu. Entah mengapa setiap perlakuan spontanitas Jungkook ikut mengalir kepada Taehyung, kedua iris matanya menipis sama mengulas senyum kotak yang lebar; mereka adalah dua pemuda yang tampak sangat bahagia sekarang.

" _Hyung_ tau mengapa Aku sangat menyukai musim gugur?" Taehyung tahu, karena Jungkook pernah bercerita padanya tempo lalu. Tapi tidak tahu alasannya mengapa,

Dan Taehyung hanya menggeleng, membiarkan Jungkook yang membawanya entah kemana. "Musim gugur itu selalu berkaitan dengan tumbuhan _Hyung_ , dimana yang berarti tumbuhan tersebut akan mengakhiri masa suburnya dengan mengugurkan daun mereka; tidak semua _sih_ tapi Aku suka. Itu berarti mereka telah mempersiapkan diri dari segala kebahagiaan yang akan membawa mereka kependeritaan." Cukup janggal sebenarnya, tapi Taehyung ikut mengangguki, ia masih belum mengerti akan cerita Jungkook yang sarat makna itu.

"Aku tahu, _Hyung_ belum mengerti.— Apa yang Taehyung bilang, Jungkook itu selalu bisa membacanya; Taehyung itu buku terbuka bagi Jungkook— Ah, _ice cream_ ku habis." Keluhnya, Taehyung terkekeh melihat pemuda disampingnya. Masih sama seperti dua tahun yang lalu saat bertemu. "Ayo _Hyung_ duduk, lama-lama capek juga bergenggaman sambil berjalan." Kali ini Jungkooklah yang tertawa, dan menyeret Taehyung kebangku besar tepat diatas bunga sakura. Jungkook membiarkan Taehyung yang menikmati penglihatannya terhadap kicauan burung yang terbang dilangit, bersama dengan bunga-bunga sakura yang ikut terbang dihembus angin.

Setelah itu kembali bicara, " Ya, mereka telah mempersiapkan diri dari segala kebahagiaan yang akan membawa mereka kedalam penderitaan kita bisa lihat dari tumbuh-tumbuhan ini yang awalnya begitu indah dan ta-da mereka berguguran walau pada kenyataan ilmiahnya tidak seperti itu sih _Hyung_." Taehyung ikut mengangguk, membiarkan Jungkook yang tertawa karena ucapannya sendiri. Walaupun terdengar tak lucu namun Taehyung tak bisa menghentikan kedua tangannya yang tak mencubit kedua pipi Jungkook yang kian menggembul.

"Aw, sakit _Hyung_. Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin Aku bilang _Hyung_." Jungkook menengadah, membiarkan biasan cahaya matahari yang menabrak retinanya, kemudian ia memejam menikmati segala suara disekelilingnya, misalnya seperti hembusan deru napas Taehyung. "Aku sering membandingkannya dengan keadaan kita sekarang _Hyung,_ kita cukup bahagia bahkan tak bisa tergambarkan bagaimana bahagianya diriku jika bersamamu. Tapi, Aku tahu itu akan membawa kita kedalam penderitaan. Aku hanya takut, akan banyak orang yang menentang dan pada akhirnya kita berdualah yang memilih menyerah agar dapat membaur dengan yang lainnya. Aku hanya takut jika kau yang akan menderita nantinya, karena ini semua bermula karena aku yang menjanjikan," Jungkook membuka kedua matanya, menatap Taehyung dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk. Mau tidak mau, cepat atau lambat mereka harus mengikuti poros kenyataan; dimana kehidupan tak seindah harapan.

Taehyung masih tak mengerti, yang ia tahu jika Jungkook mencintainya begitupula dengan dirinya yang sangat mencintai Jungkook— pemudanya.

.

.

.

.

—o0o—

 _Dan untuk sekarang, Taehyung telah mengerti._

Kebahagiaan itu ada setelah akhirnya memberi rasa sakit untuk keduanya. Hidup mereka benar serasa dikotak-kotakkan; Taehyung benar-benar merasakan apa yang disebut dengan pembedaan. Mengapa mereka begitu kejam? Sekarang bagi Taehyung hidup adalah suatu pigura kotak kosong yang menyekat dirinya dengan Jungkook. Mereka berdua memang hitam putih sekarang, tapi pada kenyataannya Taehyunglah yang masih diberi kesempatan untuk memilih tidak bagi Jungkook yang harus bungkam, membiarkan benang yang terikat pada hidupnya menggerakkan dirinya seperti manekin tak bernyawa. Dan hanya Taehyung yang dapat melihatnya, ia harus memutusnya; mencari sebuah gunting untuk memisahkan Jungkooknya terhadap takdir yang mengigit.

Lihatlah, bagaimana kedua mata Taehyung yang bergerak memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang tampak bahagia dipenuhi dengan senyum, tapi mengapa tidak ada suara? Tidak ada canda ataupun tawa yang dapat Taehyung dengar bahkan Taehyung dapat melihat dirinya yang tak berwarna—hanya hitam putih— bersama dengan Jungkooknya yang berdiri diatas altar, yang sedang berusaha mengusap pahitnya takdir dari mata indahnya. Apa orang-orang ini bahagia ditengah kegalutan mereka berdua? Tapi atas dasar siapa mereka bahagia karena jika diperhatikan mereka berdua tak ada yang bahagia. Pemandangan tersebut kian terganti dengan raut topeng-topeng yang memutar-mutar dikepala Taehyung membentuk beragam ekspresi; bukan kesedihan melainkan hanya guratan licik atau bahkan senyum meremehkan. Semua tampak begitu gelap, hingga Taehyung merasakan dirinya yang tercampak ikut tersedot bersama dengan kumpulan cahaya yang muncul tiba-tiba.

Dan disinilah dia, hanya ada dirinya bersama Jungkook yang terikat bagai manekin. Dikumpulan tempat bergambar kotak hitam-putih, dan Taehyung menyadari jika mereka sedang dimainkan oleh takdir sebagai biduk pion yang hanya bergerak jika digerakkan. Taehyung dapat melihat, bagaimana Jungkook yang hanya diam sambil berjalan tiga langkah menuju kotak hitam, bukan putih seperti yang ia pijak sekarang— Tak ada gurat ekspresi disana; Taehyung tahu Jungkook telah menyerah.

Kedua telinganya kembali berdengengung, membentuk aungan entah darimana sampai ia melihat keatas, kumpulan orang-orang yang tertawa melihat mereka—ditengah kotak catur dimana mereka berdua berada— kembali membentuk tawa jelek yang seakan mengejek, meremehkan kedua orang pemuda yang sedang dipermainkan takdir, dan Taehyung tahu ini bukan dirinya.

Ia terasa kembali tersedot, namun tidak seperti sebelumnya; Taehyung dapat mendengar bagaimana ricuhnya suasana kali ini dan suara pastur yang tiba-tiba menggema, _ah ia hampir lupa jika ia didalam suatu pernikahan._

Taehyung dapat melihat bagaimana Pastur tersebut yang sedang berkutat pada injilnya, setelah itu mulai berucap "Jeon Jungkook, Kau selaku mempelai pria akan menikahi **seorang pilihanmu**. Apakah kau bersedia menjadi **pendamping seumur hidup** bagi seorang Lee Ji Eun?" Pandangannya kembali tertuju pada Jungkook yang seakan tak mampu lagi menahan beban disekujur tubuhnya, Taehyung ingin menangis sekarang; ia ingin berlari dan memeluk Jungkook untuk mengatakan bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja, Jungkook akan baik-baik saja.

Pandangan mereka sempat bertemu, tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Jungkook kembali memejamkan matanya, membiarkan dirinya yang akan diseret oleh kebringasan takdir. "A-aku… Jeon Jungkook, bersedia menikahi seorang Lee—"

" **Kim Taehyung!** Jeon Jungkook hanya akan menikah dengan Kim Taehyung, apapun keadaannya. Walau takdir yang mencekam." Jeritan itu cukup kuat, hingga Taehyung merasakan bahwa dirinya telah memiliki sayap, _untuk kedua kalinya._

.

.

.

.

—o0o—

"Hey, Taehyung. Kau tampak bahagia sepertinya, saat ini. Bahkan hidupmu sudah sangat teratur kelihatannya." Itu Park Jimin, pemuda pendek yang sudah menjadi sahabat Taehyung semasa kuliah sampai sekarang. Taehyung mengagguk sembari membenarkan dasinya yang sedikit miring.

"Kau bahkan sudah benar memasang dasi, benar-benar kemajuan yang sangat signifikan. Jujur, Aku senang melihatnya." Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya membiarkan lembaran tugas yang makin lama makin menumpuk, ia menatap Jimin lamat-lamat. "Apa aku tampak seberbeda itukah Jimin-ah?" Jimin hanya mengangguk, kemudian mencomot kue yang biasanya disediakan oleh petugas kantor, wajahnya mengerut ketika merasakan rasa kue yang tak sejalan dengan pikirannya.

Ia kembali meletakkan kue yang telah ia makan setengah, mengabaikan bagaimana jijiknya Taehyung yang melihatnya—main-main— Ia terkekeh begitu renyah kedengarannya "Yah cukup berbeda, bahkan Aku tak menyangka jika kau seorang Kim _baddas_ Taehyung, yang menyisir rambutnya belah samping seperti seorang _nerd_." Taehyung ikut menyentuh rambutnya, memandang pantulan dirinya dalam cermin tepat dihadapan ia duduk. Cukup klimis, ia terlalu banyak membubuhkan minyak rambut sepertinya, atau mungkin Jungkook. Semenjak Jungkook tinggal di _apartement_ Taehyung, Jungkooklah yang sering mendandani Taehyung, salahkan diri Jungkook yang berkuliah dijurusan seni. Taehyung ingat, jika Jungkook itu sangat menyukai pemuda yang rapi dan berlaku sesuai tempat maka dari itu Taehyung yang seorang pekerja kantoran terlebih pemilik harus berpenampilan baik dan disiplin agar para pekerja lainnya mau menirunya, itulah perkataan Jungkook yang selalu tinggal diotak Taehyung.

"Bahkan kau sekarang lebih ramah dan hangat kepada pegawai lainnya, Aku tak menyangka jika kau akan seperhatian itu kepada cleaning servis saat hampir terpeleset pel-annya sendiri." Jimin tak menyangka-nyangka.

"Eum, sebenarnya sudah hampir satu bulan ini aku menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang Jimin-ah, maafkan Aku tidak memberitahumu." Taehyung terkekeh, tak menyangka jika ia akan ia tampak seberubah itu. Kalau ya, Taehyung harus patut bersyukur pada Tuhan karena telah mengirimkannya seorang kelinci gembul yang selalu menceramahinya akan bersikap. Taehyung menatap pakaian yang ia kenakan, ini pakaian pilihan Jungkook. Dimana kemeja putih garis hitam dipadukan dengan celana hitam kilat. Taehyung benar-benar seperti seorang cupu sekarang, tapi tak apa asal Jungkook yang melakukannya.

Ia kembali melanjutkan, "Ia sangat baik, bahkan sangat pengertian. Umurnya tiga tahun dibawahku. Tapi Aku kira awalnya ia sangat jauh lebih mudah dariku, ternyata tidak. Selain itu senyumnya sangat manis, lain kali aku akan mengenalkannya padamu Jimin-ah, Aku cukup bersalah tidak memberitahukan ini padamu." Taehyung bersalah, karena ia merasa jika diantara mereka berdua tak ada yang menutupi.

Jimin mengangguk mengerti, mengibaskan tangannya tanda bahwa itu bukanlah masalah besar. "Ah, siapa gadis itu Taehyung? Kelihatanya ia sangat cantik, bukan?" pertanyaan cukup sederhana, yang membuat Taehyung kebali terhentak pada kenyataan.

Ia melihat Jimin ragu, mengambil napas dalam setelah itu membuangnya perlahan. " **Tidak** , namanya Jeon Jungkook, ia seorang pemuda. Sama sepertiku,"

.

.

.

.

—o0o—

Taehyung kembali menunjukkan gurat senyumnya, mengabaikan bagaimana orang-orang yang menatapnya seperti itu. Ia tak peduli, jika itu semua menyangkut dengan Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook.

Kali ini Taehyung harus melawan takdir, ia telah menuliskan kisah-kisah indah lainnya bersama Jungkook, jadi ia tidak mau jika itu semua kandas hanya karena pandangan semata orang yang tidak penting, sekalipun itu orang tua Jungkook jika mereka menganggu, _singkirkan_.

Taehyung berjalan menuju altar yang delapan meter lebih jauh dari yang ia pijak sekarang. Bunga yang sempat ia simpan kembali disaku, kembali ia sematkan, sesekali menepak debu yang mulai lengket dijas sederhananya. Wajahnya semakin tersenyum lebar saat mengingat bagaimana cemasnya Jungkook saat menolak baju pernikahan yang ia pilih. Sekelebat ingatan-ingatan masa lalu mereka kembali menguar, menampilkan bagaimana kedua wajah mereka yang saling tersenyum mengikat satu sama lain. Dari awal perkenalan mereka bahkan sampai dua minggu lalu. Taehyung menggeleng, kali ini bukan waktunya untuk mengingat masa lalu, ini adalah saatnya untuk Taehyung menulis masa depannya bersama Jeon Jungkook.

Ia melangkahi kedua kakinya didepan tangga altar, masih membiarkan para jemaat yang hadir termenung akan perilakunya, begitupula dengan sang mempelai wanita yang mungkin saja bertanya-tanya.

Taehyung berdehem sedikit, kemudian itu tersenyum cukup manis pada gadis itu, "Maaf Nona, Aku rasa kau harus mencari mempelai pria yang lain. Karena mempelai pria yang ini adalah milik Kim Taehyung." cukup manis sebenarnya jika hanya berniat untuk mengusir. Tangannya menarik pelan gadis itu, agar dapat ia gantikan.

Senyumannya tak kunjung pudar, kali ini bersikap lebih sopan didepan pastur. Dari sudut matanya ia dapat melihat bagaimana para hadirin yang bersungut-sungut tak mengerti, tapi Taehyung tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin bahagia, **titik**.

Kedua matanya menoleh, menatap Jungkook. "Rasanya, cukup tak sopan jika Aku langsung mencium Jungkook sebelum ikrar dibacakan. Jadi kumohon pak Pastur tolong bacakan Janji sucinya secepat mungkin. Aku tak sabar mengganti marga seorang Jeon Jungkook menjadi Kim Jungkook," Taehyung tetaplah Taehyung, sikap dominasinya tetap muncul saat kapapun. Taehyung melihat jika Jungkook tersenyum padanya, mengangguk.

 **Selesai.**

Jungkook melepaskan tautannya, ia menghadap kepara hadirin, terutama kepada sang ayah yang benar-benar begitu memuakkan. "Mohon tunggu sebentar pak Pastur, saya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu untuk Ayah saya, dari sini saja."

Sang pastur tersenyum dan mengangguki. "Eum, terimakasih Ayah karena telah merawatku hingga saat ini, dan terimakasih kepada Ibu yang sama telah merawatku. Kali ini kumohon biarkan Aku bahagia menurut jalanku sendiri, dan Ayah kumohon untuk kali ini berikan aku kesempatan berbicara; Aku mencintai Kim Taehyung; Jeon Jungkook, Anakmu ini mencintai seorang pemuda bernama Kim Taehyung. Dan, oh ya omong-omong, aku mengangguki permintaanmu _Hyung_ , sekarang Aku seorang _Kim Jungkook_. Baiklah pak Pastur mari kita mulai acara pengikat janjinya,"

Bahkan Taehyung tak pernah sepercaya ini, untuk mempercayai seorang Jeon Jungkook yang bahkan sangat lebih berani dari dirinya. Air mata itu telah mengering; Taehyung dapat dengan jelas jika benang itu telah terputus dari Jungkook karena sebenarnya Taehyunglah yang berperan menjadi gunting disini.

Sang Pastur mengambil napas, kemudian langsung memulai mengabaikan bagaimana syoknya sang mempelai wanita sebelumnya yang menatap mereka bertiga. "Jeon Jungkook, Kau selaku mempelai pria akan menikahi seorang pilihanmu. Apakah kau bersedia menjadi pendamping seumur hidup bagi seorang Kim Taehyung?" Jungkook mengangguki,

"Aku sangat bersedia." Sang pastur mengangguk, kemudian melanjutkan "Dan kau Kim Taehyung, apakah kau bersedia menemani Jeon Jungkook seumur hidupmu baik senang ataupun susah, sehidup semati?" Begitupula dengan Taehyung.

" **Dengan senang hati,** " Setelah itu menarik Jungkook kedalam ciumannya.

 _ **Apapun yang terjadi berbaliklah dan peluk Aku**_

Epilogue~

Taehyung menatap korannya jengah, seperti biasa masalah yang disajikan hanya sekitaran politik, korupsi dan pembunuhan sungguh membosankan untuk membacanya. Namun beruntung, hidupnya tidak semembosankan seperti tiga tahun yang lalu sebelum berjumpa dengan sih kelinci gembul. Ini sudah seminggu semenjak pernikahan luar biasa mereka dilakukan, Taehyung terkekeh jika mengingatnya— benar-benar pernikahan yang glommy, mendayu-dayu. Ia tak menyangka jika dirinya semellow dan serapuh itu. Cukup itu yang terakhir, ia tidak mau lagi berperan seperti itu. Dan omong-omong, mereka juga telah pindah dari _apartement_ _estate_ Taehyung menuju rumah mewah di Seoul,

Taehyung memperhatikan Jungkook yang masih sibuk di _center_ dapurnya; mengolah entah apa yang pasti akan mereka makan. Sekali lagi Taehyung berterimakasih pada Tuhan sembari meminta maaf karena telah menyalahkanNya juga.

Taehyung beranjak dari duduknya, menuju dapur tempat Jungkook berada. Kepalanya tak habis pikir saat mendengar suara gaduh dari dalam televisi dekat dapur, itu suara telenovela yang sedang Jungkook tonton.

"Jangan dimatikan _Hyung_ , Aku masih ingin menont—" ucapannya terhenti ketika Taehyung yang membungkamnya dengan jepitan tangan dibibirnya. Taehyung menggeleng menggumamkan kalimat _no no no_ setelah itu melepas jepitannya. "Apa kamu tidak bosan dengan akting jeleknya, huh? Aku saja bosan. Lihatlah bahkan itu sudah menjelang episode lima puluh tiga dan kamu masih sanggup menontonnya, ckk..ckk…"

"Terus saja seperti itu, atau _Hyung_ lebih memilih tidak makan? Kalau ya, matikan saja. Dan silahkan pesan kilat." Taehyung terkekeh, menggelendoti leher Jungkook manja. " _Gitu_ saja sudah marah, dasar kelinci gembul. Eum, Aku tidak lapar makanan, omong-omong." Taehyung mengigit bibirnya sensual, "Tapi lapar yang ini." Seketika Jungkook menjerit saat Taehyung meremas bokongnya dan kemudian itu lari menjauh sambil terpingkal-pingkal.

"Awas Kau _Hyung_!"

 **SELESAI.**

Akhirnya selesi Juga, sebenarnya rada bingung mau dibuat sad ending atau happy ending. Tapi yasudahlah, happy ending lebih baik hahaha. Selamat menikmati, tunggu lagi fanfic-fanfic aku yang lain. Oh ya, jangan lupa untuk beri aku masukkan dengan memberi **riview** atau berikan cinta kalian dengan **favorite** dan **follow**. Sankyu~

Salam Fanboy.

kaisooexo.


End file.
